How Did They Find Them?
How Did They Find Them? is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Legends of Superheroes. Synopsis Jirou/Kikaidar, Man of the Beginning/Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms and Woman of the Beginning are gonna find the Code Blue. Transcript *'Kikaidar (Jirou)': That was close. *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms': You said it. Now let's get out of here, before Gaban Bootleg see us. *'Woman of the Beginning': No kidding. *(At outside at Westwood Mall) *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms': Guys, we gonna warn them. Where the Code Blue? *'Woman of the Beginning': Their at Westwood Mall. *'Kikaidar (Jirou)': I'll find the Alliance around at New York. *(Kikaidar Jirou use his vehicle and rides away) *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms': Good luck. Come on, guys. Let's go finish this. *'Woman of the Beginning': Right. *(As Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms and Woman of the Beginning are going to Westwood Mall; Dino Charge Aqua Ranger and Dino Charge Graphite Ranger arrives) *'Dino Charge Graphite Ranger': Go, Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms and Woman of the Beginning, find the Code Blue. *(A live-action Orion & Robo Knight arrives) *(Robo Knight sees them.) *'Orion': Let's help them, come on! *'Robo Knight': Right! *'Orion': It's Morphin Time! Super Mega Mode! Ha! Super Megaforce Silver! *(Orion transform into Super Megaforce Silver) *'Masked Rider Warrior General': So, that's why? I'll go help them. *(Masked Rider Warrior General jumps to the other side) *(A live-action Wind Rangers arrives) *'Yellow Wind Ranger': Hey, Shane we got company. *(A live-action Mecha X-Borgs and Mecha Bruisers arrives) *'Red Wind Ranger': Alright, here we go. *(Back with Super Mega Rangers and Mecha Rangers) *'Meagforce Red': We're asking you to help us to stop the Alliance. We just want to help you Super Mega Rangers. We need to warn the others about it. *'Super Megaforce Red': Good idea. We need to warn the others about the Alliance. We're definitely help you. *'Megaforce Red': In that case... Let's do it. *'Super Megaforce Red': Alright. Where's Robo Knight and Orion? *'Megaforce Red': Their at New York. *'Super Megaforce Red': Let's go. *(Super Mega Rangers and Mecha Rangers are running to New York) *(Back with S.P.D. Shadow Ranger) *'S.P.D. Shadow Ranger': It sounds like Super Mega Rangers and Mecha Rangers. Let's go. *(S.P.D. Shadow Ranger runs off) *'Magna Defender': Everyone! *(Magna Defender and Black Lion Warrior runs off) *(Back with Rangers) *'Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant': (Off-Screen) For your own sake don't pursue that. *(A live-action Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant arrives) *'Robo Knight': Who are you? *'Masked Rider Warrior Sargent': Masked Rider... ...Warrior Sergeant. *'Super Megaforce Silver': Warrior Sergeant? Why are you here? *'Masked Rider Warrior Sargent': Heh. Because I brought back up. To stop the Alliance. *(Masked Rider Amazon jump to the other side) *'Masked Rider Amazon': You missed me? *(A live-action Megaforce Red arrives and shoots Warrior God Rider Ketaros) *(A live-action Red Aquuitar Ranger, Red Wind Ranger, SPD Rangers and Dino Charge Purple Ranger arrives) *(Kamen Rider Torque shoots Warrior God Rider Ketaros) *'Kamen Rider Torque': What's going on down there? Aren't we invited to this party? *(A live-action Masked Rider V3 and Masked Rider Z-Cross arrives) *'Masked Rider V3': What is going on here? *'Masked Rider Z-Cross': Well, so we weren't invited to this party. I say let's crash it. *(A live-action Blue Power Ranger, Blue Space Ranger, Blue Overdrive Ranger, Megaforce Pink, Megaforce Black, Megaforce Yellow, Megaforce Blue, Super Mega Rangers, S.P.D. Shadow Ranger, Magna Defender, Black Lion Warrior, Riderman, Masked Rider X, Strongman, Skyrider, Masked Rider Super-1 and Masked Rider arrives) *'Warrior God Rider Ketaros': Who are you, heroes, anyway? *'Masked Rider': Prince of Edenoi! Masked Rider! *'Masked Rider Warrior Sargent': Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant! *'Masked Rider Warrior General': Masked Rider Warrior General! *'Masked Rider V3': Masked Rider V3! *'Riderman': Riderman! *'Masked Rider X': Masked Rider X *'Masked Rider Amazon': A-ma-zon! *'Strongman': Strongman! *'Skyrider': Skyrider! *'Masked Rider Super-1': Masked Rider Super-1! *'Masked Rider Z-Cross': Masked Rider Z-Cross! *'Kamen Rider Torque': Kamen Rider Torque! *'Blue Power Ranger': Blue Power Ranger! *'Red Aquitar Ranger': Red Aquitar Ranger! *'Blue Space Ranger': Blue Space Ranger! *'Magna Defender': Magna Defender! *'Red Wind Ranger': Power of Air! Red Wind Ranger! *'Blue Wind Ranger': Power of Water! Blue Wind Ranger! *'Yellow Wind Ranger': Power of Earth! Yellow Wind Ranger! *'S.P.D. Red Ranger Fire Squad Mode': One! Fire Squad Red! *'S.P.D. Blue Ranger': Two! SPD Blue Ranger! *'S.P.D. Green Ranger': Three! SPD Green Ranger! *'S.P.D. Yellow Ranger': Four! SPD Yellow Ranger! *'S.P.D. Pink Ranger': Five! SPD Pink Ranger! *'S.P.D. Omega Ranger': Six! Force from the future! S.P.D. Omega Ranger! *'S.P.D. Shadow Ranger': One Hundred! Defender of the galaxy! S.P.D. Shadow Ranger! *'SPD Rangers': Space Patrol Delta! Defenders of Earth! *'Blue Overdrive Ranger': Kick into Overdrive! Blue Ranger! *'Black Lion Warrior': With the spirit of the mighty lion! Black Lion Warrior! *'Megaforce Red': Fury of the Dragon! Megaforce Red! *'Megaforce Pink': Flames of the Phoenix! Megaforce Pink! *'Megaforce Black': Venom of the Snake! Megaforce Black! *'Megaforce Yellow': Claw of the Tiger! Megaforce Yellow! *'Megaforce Blue': Bite of the Shark! Megaforce Blue! *'Robo Knight': I am Robo Knight: Protector of the Environment, Guardian of the Earth! *'Super Megaforce Red': Super Megaforce Red! *'Super Megaforce Blue': Super Megaforce Blue! *'Super Megaforce Yellow': Super Megaforce Yellow! *'Super Megaforce Green': Super Megaforce Green! *'Super Megaforce Pink': Super Megaforce Pink! *'Super Megaforce Silver': Super Megaforce Silver! *'Mecha Rangers and Super Mega Rangers': Earth's defenders, Never surrender! *'Dino Charge Aqua Ranger': Power Rangers Charged! Ankylosaurus, Power Ranger Aqua! *'Dino Charge Graphite Ranger': Pachasaurus, Power Ranger Graphite! *'Dino Charge Purple Ranger': Plesiosaurus, Power Ranger Purple! *'Dino Charge Silver Ranger': Titanosaurus, Power Ranger Silver! *'Dino Charge Aqua Ranger, Dino Charge Graphite Ranger, Dino Charge Purple Ranger and Dino Charge Silver Ranger': Dinosaur might, ready to fight! Power Rangers Dino Charge! *(Blue Power Ranger, Blue Space Ranger, Magna Defender, Wind Rangers, S.P.D. Rangers, Blue Overdrive Ranger, Black Lion Warrior, Mecha Rangers, Super Mega Rangers, Dino Charge Aqua Ranger, Dino Charge Graphite Ranger, Dino Charge Purple Ranger, Dino Charge Silver Ranger, Masked Riders and Kamen Rider Torque jump to the other side) *'Blue Power Ranger': We are... *'All': Super Hero! *'General Venjix': Eh? *'Blue Space Ranger': Let's go! *(Blue Power Ranger, Blue Space Ranger, Magna Defender, Wind Rangers, S.P.D. Rangers, Blue Overdrive Ranger, Black Lion Warrior, Mecha Rangers, Super Mega Rangers, Dino Charge Aqua Ranger, Dino Charge Graphite Ranger, Dino Charge Purple Ranger, Dino Charge Silver Ranger, Masked Riders, Kamen Rider Torque (one side) and General Venjix (other side) are fighting each other) *(Blue Power Ranger, S.P.D. Blue Ranger, Blue Overdrive Ranger and Blue Space Ranger shoots General Venjix) *'Masked Rider': Electro Sabre! *(Masked Rider jumps and staps General Venjux in the chest) *'General Venjix': Aah! *(General Venjix is defeated) *'Megaforce Red': Hey! Where you going? *'Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant': I can already see... ...that the Alliance are gonna take over the world. *(Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant goes to his TriCyclone) *'Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant': Go and find out what's going on at Westwwood Mall. *(Masked Rider Warrior Sargent with his TriCyclone rides away) *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': Good luck. *'Super Megaforce Red': We'll find out what's Octoroo up to? *(Supwe Mega Rangers runs away) *'Blue Power Ranger': Good luck. Let's go. *be continued... Gallery *How Did They Find Them?/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited